User blog:TheTobarMethod/A New View On ADC's IMO
NOTE: I have gotten what i wanted out of this post so I wont be responding to anything asked or said at this point but I wont close it thanks. Welcome to another rant by yours truly, Iv noticed some very strong differences in the ADC roster recently. I have always know that Caitlyn, Vayne, and Ashe had lower AD early on, and by early on I mean pre-6, but it was strange once i ompared them to every other ADC I own. This made me think about the entire roster of ADC's in general and compare them to each other. THIS then caused me to realise that there are primarily 2 distinctions between the criteria of ADC champs that are available. 1.)Caster-Type 2.)Autoattack Casters are like Vayne, Ezreal, and Graves Whereas Autoattackers are like Caitlyn, Ashe, and Varus The differences are in this fashion. The caster type ADC's rely on more ability use than the latter and without constant use of their skills, they would kill much slower. Now with this in mind, take into account what the ROLE of ADC actually means. It doesnt mean just "attack damage carry". Its an entirely different playstyle appart from Jungling, Support, Solo Top, and Ap Mid. It is its own role, not just a type of champion and that means it isnt restricted to just a label of which champions can play it. I have said all of what I just said to say this. When you look at ADC as a "place", instead of a attribute for a champ, you can begin to see that the champions that you commonly say are ADC's, start to become more than that. Vayne can become an Assasin of sorts, Ezreal an AD Caster, Graves a ranged bruiser etc. Now this might not make as much sense to you, the reader, considering that most of you have been using one mindset and wont agree with most of what I m saying but just hear me out on this. By comparing the two types of ADC's against each other, we can see that they might be effective in other roles as well instead of just ADC. Similar to how Katarina begins to roam at level 6, maybe Vayne begins to roam at level 6, and tumbles out of nowhere, condemns you against the wall and with the help of bottom lane, kills you instantly then runs back into the jungle. I have been thinking about this idea for awhile, using an ADC in different positions than just a typical carry. Most of you arent going to like this, tell me I am an idiot, or that this is an awful idea, but I dont care. If you are familiar with my posts then you should know what to expect if you try and leave some harsh statement of why you wholeheartedly disagree with this. I dont want to hear it, and I dont care about it. Just tell me whether or not you agree with this or disagree, not how im an idiot for thinking so, and you begin to tell me why and essentially re-educate me in the current meta-game of LoL. Iv had "those people" all over my comment threads when I post a simple idea, please try to not be "those people" again? thnx. EDIT: Other ADC's werent listed because they are a mix of the two classes or I just thought 3 examples for each were enough. EDIT: Vayne isnt an AD Caster, i said she fits into a category that is SIMILAR to ad casters.....She is Caster LIKE, not A Caster. Can you guys please read more carefully instead of just skimming it then proceeding to complain about it? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts